The present invention relates to a needle threading device of the type having a needle threader member which is manually operable to displace a thread through the eye of a needle supported in a passage of the device.
Manually operable devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,325. While the known devices reliably performs its intended function, it possesses several disadvantages. The housing of the device is composed of two housing halves which are connected with one another by special connecting means which perform only the connecting function. The device is not provided with cutting means for cutting off the thread. The device also does not have means for attaching the device to the user's clothes. Finally, the housing of the device does not have a specialmeaning design.